The hyperinsulinemia/insulin resistance characteristic of polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) appears to play a pathogenetic role in the ovarian androgen production of the syndrome. This protocol is designed to test the following hypotheses: 1) The hyperinsulinemia/insulin resistance of PCOS will be attenuated by the administration of glucophage and 2) the magnitude of reduction of hyperinsulinemia/insulin resistance will correlate with a reduction of ovarian steroid production in response to administration of the gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist, Lupron.